


Winner takes it all

by missukeman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Is Gay, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oikawa is in denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Salty Oikawa, all the salt, feelings are hard, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missukeman/pseuds/missukeman
Summary: If there was one person who always managed to ruin Oikawa Tooru's perfect day just by existing on the same half of the globe, it had to be Kageyama Tobio.And when the universe gives you a perfect opportunity to get even, who was Oikawa not to benefit from being all alone with his former kouhai?





	Winner takes it all

_Oh boy_ , how he despised Tobio. Every passing second it got harder to accept the fact the younger setter had taken away _his_ last chance to win against Ushijima. 

No, it was not right at all. It was _unfair_ and _unjust_ and _inexplicable._

And yet it had happened and Oikawa had a rough time accepting it. So rough he was in complete denial, assuring himself Tobio was not worthy of succeeding better than him.

Genious, _hah_! A snot nosed, egoistic little brat is what he was. Unlike himself who actually had to work hard and push himself every single damn day to achieve his dreams.

He wanted so bad to win again, humilate the younger boy. He wanted to one day once against stand above the him, unreachable, invincible.

He was making his way to Kitagawa Daiichi, hoping to clear up his mind a bit. Surely they'd let him take a look, he had always been a good student and many of the teachers and coaches had liked him. He closed his eyes, picturing his victory of claiming back the crown he not watching where he was going. He was almost at the gates when a sudden voice brought him back.

"Oikawa-san?"

_Oooooh no. No. No no no no._

But _yes_ , Oikawa had, accidentally, walked right past Kageyama Tobio. And if there was one person who always managed to ruin Oikawa Tooru's perfect day just by existing on the same half of the globe, it had to be this one little pain in the ass setter.

"Tch, I have nothing to say to you" he snorted, way more petty and dramatic he intented to sound.

Kageyama tilted his head. You could almost hear his brain figuring stuff out. _Oh, slow little Tobio_. "Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?"

Giving the other distained look, he sneered. "I don't think that's any of your business. Besides, I could ask you the same thing, _dearest Tobio-chan._ " 

Kageyama frowned at this petname in his usual manner, looking a bit confused like he was surprised by the question. "...I took a wrong turn."

"Oh of course you did" Oikawa let out distressed moan. "You from all people just _happen_ to take a wrong turn and end up here the only damn day I decide to visit!"

"You're visiting our old school?"

"Jesus Tobio, so slow. Go home."

But Kageyama didn't make a single sign he was going to leave, just examining Oikawa's face. Damn, this brat was annoying.

"Well" he shrugged and turned to keep walking, "You might as well tag along then. Who knows, maybe this place brings you back some good memories." He grinned, knowing full well Tobio had nothing but bad memories from here. He had been just the worst and who knows, maybe those memories would damage his confidence enough to make him lose to Ushijima.

Oikawa flashed his most charming smile to the first teacher who they came accross. "Hello. Excuse us, but we used to go to school here and would like to see our old gym." His smile was so persuading it didn't need more than that. 

"Think if you would have come alone to visit" he laughed with a mocking tone. "You would have never gotten in with those poor people skills and that stupid face."

Seeing Tobio's hurt expression felt like a victory by itself. So satisfying. Oikawa couldn't help but wonder if he could squeeze out more hurt faces like that.

When they walked in the doors, he immediately remarked the gym being a lot smaller than he remembered. "Wow.."

Kageyama was much less interested in the gym, wandering around the court. Oikawa noticed this and quickly made his way closer.

"What's the matter, Tobio-chan? Not a fan of who you were in your middle school years?"

His nasty comment earned him an offended glare. Oh, how great this felt. He could torment Tobio like this forever, just watching him being hurt and ashaimed and generally not feeling too good about himself.

The enjoyment he got was overflowing. A dark grin painted his face and just to try it out he slammed the boy against the wall.

Kageyama's frown was immediately replaced by confusion, his blue eyes widened as he looked alarmed at Oikawa.

"Oh, Tobio, Tobio, Tobio... You should know by now.. Don't turn your back on the enemy.." His voice was soft like the sweetest honey, but his words were soaked with mockery.

Brushing Kageyama's chin with his thumb he leaned forward, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I really despise you, Tobio-chan..." He took a moment to feed himself with this horrifyed expression. "I will win, eventually.. Now... what if we have some fun?"

He was only playing, just teasing, but something in him awoke when he saw his former kouhai being pressed against the wall like that. Oikawa was not sure what it was, but a mighty feeling of power and control took over his whole body. He harshly grabbed the alarmed face with one hand and forced their lips together to a kiss.

It was a horrible kiss. Yet the control Oikawa had over Tobio made up for it. He wanted to fully dominate the situation so he slipped his other hand on the boy's hips, leaving no room to escape. 

A paniced gasp escaped Kageyama's lips when Oikawa pulled back. The boy squirmed pushing the other with his hands, but he was no match for Oikawa in strenght. 

"My my, Tobio-chan... trying to flee from me?" He let out an amused chuckle. "It would be a shame not to finish what we started..."

He then managed to push his body completely against Tobio's, sliding his own hand under the other's shirt to feel that cold, soft skin. Drugged from the feeling of power Oikawa let his thin long fingers explore the area under the shirt, finding his way on the nipples, causing his sweet helpless Tobio to inhale sharply, not trying to resist.

Excited he raised his gaze, looking directly in the dark blue eyes, eager to see the face he was making.

The sight he faced in front of him swept away the grin from his face.

From all expression, seeing Tobio look sad and submissive, very defiated, was not what Oikawa had expected. He proceeded to lean away. The other didn't move an inch. He looked tiny and vunerable, not the kind of annoying miracle child with pride Oikawa was used to seeing.

"Tobio" he carefully voiced, beginning to feel a lot less amused. "Come on, I wasn't actually going to...to... You know that, right?"

Kageyama shook his head slighty, meeting eyes with him. "I'm sorry" he whispered. The words surprised Oikawa, he had no clue why would this kid be apologizing.

"Why would you-"

"It's because I'm going to face Shiratorizawa, right..?" His voice was cracking. "This is a revenge, isn't it..."

Oikawa felt, for the first time ever, disgusted by his own actions. All the feelings of power and control faded away, replaced by shame and regret. 

He reached out his hand, gently brushing Kageyama's cheek. "...I didn't mean to." He knew a half assed apology wasn't going to fix what he did, but he didn't know what else to do.

Maybe he had thought this is what he needed, what he wanted... but it was painfully clear now that wasn't the case. Seeing this kind of hurt and sadness in Tobio's eyes.. no. This was _not_ what he wanted.

Letting out an almost silent sob, Kageyama fell down to sit on the floor, burying his head on his knees. "It's okay... I'm not mad.."

Now getting to feel a bit pissed, Oikawa sat next to him. "Really Tobio, how can you be this stupid.. of course it's not okay. It's far from okay. And I.. I shouldn't have done that. So quit that self loath bullshit."

Kageyama tilted his head with thoughtful frown.

In times like this, if Oikawa really thought about it, Tobio was cute in a way. Not the kind of cute people usually were, but cute in his own stupid way.

"Look, I'm apologizing. I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, not like this at least. Don't you want to say anything?"

You could see Kageyama's features loosing up to more relaxed. "Oh... I ...forgive you?"

"No, stupid! Say it like it's not a question!" _Seriously, this kid..._

"I... forgive you."

"There you go, Tobio-chan. That's better." 

A silence filled the gym, and for a while they sat there quietly.

Oikawa was eyeing Tobio curiously from time to time, wondering what was going on in his head. He couldn't figure the boy out. It seemed like there was so much more to Tobio than his eyes saw, and he was actually curious about it without any ulter motives.

Kageyama let out a sigh. "...why did you do that then?"

"It took you _this long_  to think about asking that?" Oikawa chuckled a bit, before his face turned more serious. "I was angry, okay. I wasn't really thinking and I thought I wanted to hurt you to feel better."

"But... you didn't?"

Oikawa shot him an offended glare. "Of course not! I'm not a monster!"

With a nod Kageyama fell silent again until after few minutes he decided to speak again.

"I understand. It must be rough. The first time I lost to you... I felt like shit."

A small smile creeped on Oikawa's lips and he stood up. "You know, you didn't give up and that's what matters. And I'm sure as hell not going to give up either."

Again, Kageyama nodded with determinated look. 

"And... You better watch your precious back, Tobio-chan, because I'm going to beat your ass on the court one day."

He layed a proud look on the other, getting the exact answer what he was waiting.

"The one standing as the winner will be me, Oikawa-san."

_Ah, that's right, Tobio. Good boy._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should leave this as oneshot or add chapters..


End file.
